1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method predicting an energy demand of various facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, prevention of global warming and reduction of environmental loads have received attention. For example, it is required to make use of capabilities of apparatuses for energy saving, creation, and storage equipped in facility such as a building, factory, and plant, so as to attain unwasted and efficient energy management.
In order to attain energy management such as demand control, an accurate energy demand prediction is required.
As an example of the energy demand prediction, a method of executing the energy demand prediction based on information including electric power usages, weather, temperature, schedule (business day, no-business day, or singularity), and the like is available.
This conventional energy demand prediction uses, for example, measurement values of physical sensors such as a thermometer, hygrometer, illuminometer, and electric power data.
However, when the energy demand prediction is executed using only the measurement values of the physical sensors, the accuracy does not often suffice.